


What Could Have Been

by merlins_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV), Merthur - Fandom, feels - Fandom, modern merthur au, sick merthur au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_pendragon/pseuds/merlins_pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is sick and in the hospital...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

Merlin's sick. He has been for a while. He's been diagnosed with cancer and the doctors believe that each breath he takes could now be the last. 

Arthur is sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chair at Merlin's bedside. He's been here for hours and he's exhausted. He hasn't left Merlin's side since he go here, and he was starting to dose off to sleep.

His dream went back to that first day that they met. How Merlin's smile could brighten any room. He dreamed of their first date together. Arthur took him to a fancy restaurant. How Merlin wore sneaker with his suit. He dreamed of their first Christmas together as a couple. He dreamt of their first apartment together. He dreamt of their first fight, and now looking back, how stupid it was.

Then, his dreams took an unexpected turn. He dreamt of when they found Merlin was first diagnosed with cancer. They were both so scared. He dreamt of their first break-up and how torn he was. He cried. A lot. He dreamt of meeting Merlin's parents for the first time, how nervous he was.

Then, he began to dream of the future. What could've been. He dreamt of proposing to Merlin. He could just see how big his smile would be. He dreamt of their wedding night, everyone they cared about would be there. He dreamt of Merlin saying "I do" looking into his eyes with that big dopey grin of his. 

Suddenly, Arthur was jolted awake by a loud and obnoxious beeeeeeeeep. He saw Merlin lying in the bed emotionless, he grabbed Merlin's hand a doctors and nurses began to fie into the room. He refused to let go and leave but a nurse forced him to leave.

"Merlin! Wake up! Merlin! Please! Merlin!" He shouted over the top of the doctors heads as he was being escorted out.

The nurse had kind eyes and kind smile. She lead him out into a waiting room. He was the only one there. Arthur sat in the chair as tears began to stream down his face. He put hi hand in his pocket and found a box. He took it out and opened it.

Inside he box there was the ring he was going to give Merlin for his proposal. He bought it the night he net Merlin because he just knew that Merlin was the one. 

About half an hour later a doctor came out looking guilty and he said, "I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do. He's gone."


End file.
